Talk:Aradia Megido
Infobox picture I was wondering if the picture of her should be a picture of 'Aradiasprite' instead? JordanTH 04:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I think the picture should be added to the page, but not as the main picture. I feel like the main picture is seen as the pixel representation of how the character is first introduced, notice how regardless of the children's clothes changing we don't change the main picture. (and tavros's wheelchair has stayed) I like the symmetry of that. Loverdesang 04:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree, the first image is her standard image, and represents what she actually looks like, where as Aradia Sprite isn't quite her :P Alienatedduck 08:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Pronunciation How's her name pronounced, anyway? uh-ray-dee-uh? ah-rah-dee-ah? -Jatopian 22:12, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I'm aware, there is no official pronounciation for any of the trolls' names. This thread may be useful. Age In regards to her age, considering she is dead, would she technically be younger than the other trolls? Not the most important issue considering their ages are speculation anyway, but perhaps worth mentioning if we find out when exactly her accident was. Aryst0krat 06:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Aradia/Equius "Nepeta believes it has stabilized into full-flushed Matespritship." Did i miss something? Where does it say that? Nimryel 12:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :They probably got it from her shipping wall, where she has the two of them listed with a heart. For obvious reasons, the wall isn't a very reliable source. Octachoron 23:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I suppose encouraging this kind of thing is a bad idea, but this edit honestly made me laugh quite a bit, so I'm gonna put it here because... why not. --Pigbuster 19:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :As it turns out, Aradia Megido has been dead the entire time, and has been existing and functioning as an invisible spirit of some kind. We were all completely blown away by this stunning revelation. She hired Vriska Serket and Sollux Captor to help fake her death for an insurance scam. To all observers it appeared like Vriska sent Sollux to kill her when in reality it was a distaction for their elaborate ruse. Sadly, Aradia never got to spend her share of the money as she tripped and landed on a broken fence post the next day. Word of AH on her ascension Too lazy to figure out how to work this into the article, so I'll just link you. --billybobfred 05:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Dream self sprite Yay to whoever made that custome dream self sprite, but I think her dream shoes were shown to be dark greyish? And not red? (refering to the flash here, the only time we see her) Other than that it seems exactly like the sprite would look like if it ever appeared. :Red was a reasonable guess though. Most trolls' dream self shoes are the same as their blood. I guess I could fix it. In the flash the shoe color is the same as her hair. Do you want a stripe on the sole like all the other people's shoes have? 23:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Stripe on the sole would be good, but it looks like it has been changed again allready anyway. I think the new colour fits what we saw in the flash...but the shoes should be simple "slippers" like all the other dream shoes we saw, no? (so basicly those two white stripes bother me a bit...jegus I feel like very nitpicky for saying that, sorry) BitterLime 09:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't think her dream self died in S Wake I interpret the plot of the S Wake flash differently. I would like to get more of a consensus before I contradict the last edit, but I am pretty sure that her dream self awoke at the last instant before she would have died from the green fire. She achieved her god tier and awoke her dream self by exploding her robot, not by killing her dream self. Then she saved her dream self with her god tier time powers. 22:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :That's what it looked like, but Hussie confirmed she did indeed die http://www.formspring.me/mspadventures/q/2171676693. ::Oh ok. Good thing I didn't change it then. Aradia's god tier hat Does anyone else notice how Aradia's god tier hat looks remarkably like Nepeta's hat? Do you think that that is worth mentoning in this wiki? 02:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It looks like a hood, just like the one Vriska has. I don't see the similarity to Nepeta's hat. 03:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) 18:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Red 18:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Blood color Why is her red bloodness not being mentioned at all? Was it just Karkat being overdramatic. :Her blood colour is part of the normal hemospectrum, being a . Karkat's however was a mutant colour that doesn't exist on the hemospectrum being a . The Light6 23:06, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Aradia's Name Is this really worth mentioning? It has nothing to do with her naming. "The word Megido also contains the Japanese word "Meido," or "maid," fitting her title as Maid of Time and her ancestor's role as an "Asian schoolgirl." Furthermore, the word "Maid" is concealed backwards within her name (Aradia Megido). Megido is also an almighty class spell from the Shin Megami Tensei series of video games." Perhaps it should be moved to the Trivia section instead? Yes it is. Also you forgot to sign your name. I am the wizard its me 23:40, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I added it beclaws I think they forgot it. 16:48, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Time Loops I thought that the voices of the dead that spoke to her were actually doomed versions of her, meaning that everything they told her to do (eg finding Sgrub), they only did because it had already happened. This further renforces the fatalism which she seems so intertwined with. 16:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Power subsections CAN WE GET A GODDAMNED POWERS AND ABILITIES SECTION FOR THESE CHARACTERS? FOR FUCKS SAKE WE HAVE USELESS SHIT ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIPS AND WE KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT THEIR POWER POTENTIAL - 71.230.96.119 I think this would go better on the troll talk page page or the kids talk page. Also please don't use Karkat's quirk for talk pages. Chezrush {Talk} 13:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Is the possible link between 'arise' and 'aries' in apocalypseArisen too unlikely to be included? Many of the other trolls seem to have references to their zodiac signs in their names or chumhandles. Just a thought. 15:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Guest New quote? The current quote (" ") doesn't feel like it shows her overall character very well -- keeping in mind that her character changes dramatically throughout the series, of course. It also doesn't show her typing quirk, which is a pity (granted that's something that changed, too.) I think it'd be good to change it to , since she seems to usually be one of the few characters who usually does, but there's probably a better quote out there somewhere. " " might work -- it has some of the problems of the current quote, but seems more like a character-defining line. Possibly a quote from her private message board at , such as " ", or " "; or a quote from her .--RuriRuriRuri (talk) 21:00, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'm in support of a new quote for her. Personally I'd go for or , but I want to see if anyone else has different opinions. 21:08, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::One line I picked out that might be interesting, though perhaps a little lengthy, is }} It shows her original quirk and her cheerful (when alive) nature, but also hints slightly at her more macabre interests. ::On a related note, another option we might consider (for all characters, in fact) is that the tabs don't all necessarily have to have the same quote. Certainly, would be perfectly good for the Aradiabot tab, if deemed unsuitable for Aradia overall. That said, it's arguably a pretty bad idea to use a quote for which the text colour is cobalt blood, which isn't even Aradiabot's text colour, let alone normal!Aradia's. And changing the colour would be cheating ::EDIT: Also, I figure it should probably be noted that the current quote is from her conversation with dreambubble!Feltduds!Dave, which in terms of her characterisation is actually pretty well up to date. Which is to say, it's god tier Aradia rather than pre-death Aradia, dead Aradia or Aradiabot. That's not to say it's necessarily a good quote to use, mind you, just that "keeping in mind that her character changes" isn't really an argument against this particular quote :::I did realize how bad it would be to use a cobalt quote after I looked at the page and had to change the color. All things considered, I think you picked the perfect quote there, and we should probably add the Aradiabot one too. 21:41, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::The problem with the idea of adding a quote to an individual tab, as discovered when the same thing was attempted with Sollux, is that you have to abandon the caption field of the infobox template and then add quotes to every tab, even if most tabs use the same quote over and over again. - The Light6 (talk) 00:16, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hm, it might be possible to have it default to one quote if another is not specified for that tab. It'd take some tinkering to test that out. But I think "problem" is a bit hyperbolic; it's a mild irritation at worst :So, apparently this happened a while ago; I don't think the current quote is that good either, why hasn't the quote been changed? I was thinking " ", but " " also seems nice if you want to keep her original quirk. I would change it on my own, but I can't figure out how... --Dydbunnies (talk) 19:36, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. I went with " ," it seems more up-to-date and fitting overall. Note for Dydbunnies: you can edit the infobox by going to the character page URL with "/Infobox" appended and editing the template, the fields are pretty obviously labelled. ::Did anyone ever bother to mess around with the template code to enable defaults? I looked at it, but don't know/care nearly enough about web design coding to accomplish anything. ConcreteSunshine (talk) 01:46, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Travel to Green Sun the page states that: "She successfully but temporarily in place using her time powers, and uses his powers against him to travel to the Green Sun," I am unclear on what actually happened here, and the page only confused me more. Firstly, how did she steal Bec Noir's teleportation power? How is that something she can do? Furthermore, the Green Sun is not even in the teleportation domain. Clearly this page http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005466 is the crux of the matter. But it's completely unclear what actually happened there! PT 23:23, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Jade actually fully explained this back in Act 6 Intermission 1. While the Furthest Ring is outside the domain of the Green Sun, first guardians are essentially conduits to the Green Sun, thus while first guardians cannot teleport themselves to the Green Sun, they can teleport others there by acting as a portal. On that page Aradia just managed to slip through Jack's body while it was acting like a portal. It was the same way that John was able to send the bucket/poster with message on it to the troll meteor. - The Light6 (talk) 00:18, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::The anonIP has a point though, lemme make the extremely vague wording clearer on the page. 02:57, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Well I did figure that out after I posted this >u< The thing is, wouldn't Jack have had to be a willing portal? It's not like anything Jade touches is instantly teleported to the GS. PT 19:09, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Just look at the page, though. He's recklessly using his portaling powers to their full extent in a fit of rage and desperation. 19:23, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::OH I SEE he was trying to escape the time lock! That makes perfect sense! @w@ PT 03:01, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Trivia I just noticed something today. New trivia: The phrase "Ok" and its meaning came from old wars where they'd hold up a sign for how many died. If none died, they'd put "0k" to stand for "zero killed." So when others saw a sign with "0k" on it, they knew that things were, well, okay. It's definitely a coincidence, but I notice that Aradia's famous "0k with it" thing has the 0k like zero-k, and this ties in with her being associated with dead-ness due to starting that way in Hivebent. So yeah, probably not plot-relevant or even on purpose by Hussie, but nice trivia. If any of this is wrong, correct me. S.P. Sour (talk) 04:55, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :It is not correct, no one knows where the phrase "ok" came from, there are heaps of suggestions with the "zero killed" suggestion only being proposed in 1981, despite how old the phrase actually is. - The Light6 (talk) 05:16, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Note Her name did me think of this: http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Aridia Coincidence? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 10:02, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, most likely. I see zero connection. 20:14, January 25, 2015 (UTC) It made me think about the land she was during her introdution 0u0 NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 10:02, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Age... again Hey, shouldn't Aradia's age be listed at 7.4 solar sweeps (16 earth years) instead of 6 solar sweeps (13 earth years)? She is alive, after all. All the other kids who reached God Tier got to age, so I think she should as well! :Please remember to sign your posts. However, her age is rather iffy, since time in the furthest ring is also iffy. Remember that, although Meenah and Aranea died at the same time, Meenah only joined the afterlife at the beginning of Openbound, thinking she had just died, while Aranea had been in the dream bubbles for billions of years sweeps. So, in the end, who really knows? Why is solara 2UPERii0R: You better believe solara is 2UPERii0R. You can ship it as whatever you like and NOBODY will throw stones at you for doing so! It' essentially '''2(!!!!!!!!) '''ships in one. pesterlog sollux:get back to aradia is missing (page 2146) Shacharrz (talk) 16:08, August 22, 2018 (UTC)